


give me a break

by xxserenity



Series: sakuatsu fluff week [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Camping, Canon Compliant, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Post-Time Skip, Romantic Fluff, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxserenity/pseuds/xxserenity
Summary: It was someone he never thought would step foot in a place like this. That would ever even think about spending his time here. And yet here he was. Sakusa Kiyoomi was carrying a large duffel bag and set it right on the spot next to his camp site.~~~~~~After getting some extra time on the weekend off, Atsumu decides to go camping and is excited to spend some time alone. That is until someone sets up right next to him, which is none other than Sakusa Kiyoomi, the teammate he can't stop fighting with and wanting.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: sakuatsu fluff week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174712
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	give me a break

“Okay that’s all for today. I know you’re all excited to leave for the time off. Does anyone have any plans?”

Atsumu didn’t even bother listening to his coach or any of his other teammates' answers. He strode straight for the locker room for an insanely quick shower, grabbed his things, and sprinted to the parking lot where the truck he rented for the weekend sat. He threw his bag into the trunk, checking over all of his supplies, before starting it. He was about to head right over to Osamu’s restaurant to pick him up, but before he started driving off, his phone rang. 

He checked to see that it was Osamu before answering. “I’m not late yet, alright? I’m on my way!”

“About that..” Osamu began with hesitation.

Atsumu caught on to him quickly. He hadn’t lived his entire life knowing him for nothing. “Don’t ya even dare tryin to pull this shit on me-”

“It’s not like I don’t want to go!” Osamu interrupted with irritation before shouting erupted in the background as well as pots clanging loudly. “Look I’m really sorry but the rest of my staff have gotten sick and all I get left is this new kid that keeps messin up. I can’t leave to go camping with ya for the weekend. I’m sorry, Tsumu. I was really lookin forward to it, too.”

Atsumu sighed as he leaned his forehead against the steering wheel. “It’s fine, I get it.” He wasn’t about to go off on him. He understood that it wasn’t his fault or doing it on purpose. They both loved camping when they were children, but hadn’t been in so long. Once Atsumu heard about getting several extra days off before the weekend, he immediately booked them a spot at a local camping sight in Osaka. They’d been packing everything for weeks, but now- “Don’t worry about it, Samu.”

“I promise I’ll pay ya back whatever it cost so ya didn’t waste yer money-”

“No, it’s fine. I’m still going.” Atsumu interrupted, firmly. He put his phone on speaker and on the stand before pulling out of the parking lot towards the highway. “I didn’t pack all of this stuff and get excited about it for nothin.”

“Are ya sure you’ll be alright?” Osamu asked with a tinge of worry in his voice. “Not many people will be around and I know there probably won’t be service so-”

“I’ll be fine. I’m not gonna do anythin risky and if I do get service, I’ll make sure to call.” Atsumu stated as he turned on his blinker to move over onto the highway. 

“Ya better. I’m being serious here.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. I’ll talk to ya later if I can. Good luck with the restaurant.” After hanging up, Atsumu loosened his shoulders with a small smile. Although he’d been wanting to go with his brother, going alone didn’t seem to be too bead either. He loved to hang around and be with others, but lately he hadn’t been getting any time off for himself. This was just what he needed, just the woods, the lake, and himself. No one else.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


At least that’s what he thought until after he arrived. He had just started on setting up his tent until he heard another car driving down the dirt path towards him. There weren’t any other people that reserved the sport directly next to him or across and he hoped it would stay that way. However, the car just happened to stop at the one directly on his right. He tried to subtly glance over at the driver as he set up his tent only for the back doors to open up and someone stepped out. It was someone he never thought would step foot in a place like this. That would ever even think about spending his time here. And yet here he was. Sakusa Kiyoomi was carrying a large duffel bag and set it right on the spot next to his camp site. 

He immediately dropped his tent and stalked over to his teammate, fuming. “What the  _ fuck  _ are ya doing here?!?”

Startled, Sakusa blinked at Atsumu before widening his eyes with the most vicious scowl he’d seen so far. “Miya, is this some kind of prank? You really couldn’t leave me alone for one weekend?”

“I got here first!” Atsumu immediately cringed at how childish it sounded, but who did Sakusa think he was to accuse him when he came after? “Besides, yer the one to most likely do that.” Sakusa’s scowl intensified. “I know you’d hate it here! There’s no way you’d ever wanna be here, so what’re ya doing?”

Sakusa avoided his eyes as he brushed nonexistent dirt off of his dark blue t-shirt. “If you bothered to stick around and listen after practice you would’ve known. I don’t feel like explaining it again so just know that I paid for this and I intend to get my money’s worth.” He walked back to pay the driver and unloaded his things. “Let’s just pretend we don’t know each other. I’m sure we’ll be doing different things so we’ll probably never see each other anyway.”

It made sense to Atsumu, and they might as well try it. So he moved to finish setting up his dark green tent and began filling it with an air mattress and sleeping bag inside. During the setback, he could feel Sakusa’s gaze on him.  _ Didn’t we say to ignore each other?  _ He hoped Sakusa would turn away, but only felt it intensify. Soon he couldn’t take it any longer and threw his bag into the tent with a huff. “What the hell is it now?!?”

Sakusa turned away as he pretended to bat an insect away, but it was only mid-spring and Atsumu most bugs still weren’t out yet. “Well I..” He rubbed the back of his head, making Atsumu twitch with impatience. “Um, how do you build these things?” He held up the bag containing his tent, refusing to look him in the eye.

Atsumu pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh. “Omi-kun, why don’t ya know how to do that? Please don’t tell me you’ve never been camping before.”

Sakusa crossed his arms with a scoff. “Of course I..” he ducked his head as he trailed off with a mumble, “haven’t.”

“OMI-KUN!” Atsumu practically screamed in frustration. “What are ya even doing here then?!? How were ya gonna do any of this by yourself?? Why even come in the first place?!”

Sakusa’s usual frown appeared as his brows creased, but he didn’t deign a response. Atsumu couldn't help but think it was odd that Sakusa refused to answer. Normally whenever Atsumu would ask him questions seriously, Sakusa would at least give a one-word answer. However, he wasn’t answering at all. He didn’t understand at all, but the urge to help Sakusa rose up within him, no matter how much he tried to shove it down. He loved camping and wanting others to learn about it and enjoy it was too great. “Fine, hand it over, I’ll show ya but ya better pay attention.”

He walked over to Sakusa’s site and unzipped the tent from its bag. Sakusa crouched down with him and helped with anything that Atsumu asked, wordlessly. He wasn’t used to Sakusa being so well tolerable. And he was also thrown off by how close they were. Every step they did, Sakusa stayed right next to him, and he couldn’t ignore the pounding of his heartbeat. This was another reason Atsumu wanted to get away.

Ever since he’d known Sakusa at the training camp all those years ago, they fought and their urge to win against the other was unstoppable. Which is why he never expected Sakusa to join his team, and when he did, he didn’t know how to act. He was so used to being enemies that trying to be teammates felt too off. He tried to be kind and warm up to him, but Sakusa was the same brutally rude person as ever. They yelled and fought, and he wasn’t sure they’d ever get along. But when they were on the court and set for him the first time, he couldn’t help but admire Sakusa’s ability to match right up with him. Therefore, he couldn’t stop himself from wanting to set to him often, loving the sound it made when he spiked it.

When Sakusa scored and turned to him with a small smile, Atsumu’s heart thundered in his chest. He immediately tried to stop it. He chose to ignore any kind of feeling that arose whenever they were close, or when Sakusa agreed to come out after practice and sat with him. He pretended like his face didn’t heat with warmth when he accidentally glanced at him when they changed or when Sakusa leaned close during a game to whisper something to him. He didn’t want to understand these feelings and shoved them all down. Sakusa was his teammate and especially, an asshole. Nothing more.

Besides, Sakusa’s repulsion to being touched by others was another thing to remind himself when his thoughts drifted to the spiker when they were apart. He made sure to respect those boundaries of course, but was deterred that after months of working together that Sakusa still refused to give him a high-five. Yeah sure, Sakusa was somewhat attractive, well very attractive, if Atsumu was being honest. Even now, Atsumu couldn’t help but notice how Sakusa’s shirt clung to his body.  _ Yeah, very attractive.  _ Atsumu shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts as he finished the tent. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Sakusa narrowed his eyes at him.

Atsumu shrugged with a forced laugh. “N-Nothing, just gettin hair outta my face. Okay, it should be good.”

“Then get out already.” And that was why. Sakusa was still an asshole, and Atsumu would never have any sort of feelings for him. He knew without a doubt that Sakusa wouldn’t either. He threw Sakusa a glare before leaving back to his site. He already unpacked everything and decided to take a walk around the campgrounds for a while. He soon relaxed as he gazed at the beautiful scenery of newly growing trees and plants, and the large lakes surrounding them. 

  
  
  
  
  


When he returned to the campsite, it was already sundown and could feel the temperature lower. He unloaded firewood from his trunk and began to stack it in the firepit. After he finished and lit it, he happily pulled up a chair and sat in front of it. Before he could relax though, he felt that usual gaze on him. He turned to see Sakusa poking his head out of his tent, staring longingly at the fire.  _ Don’t do it. I shouldn’t, I really shouldn’t- _ “Ya gonna come over or what?” 

Sakusa wordlessly brought over a chair and sat next to Atsumu, leaning close to the fire. “Thanks.”

Atsumu nodded as he rubbed his hands. “Did ya pack anything to eat? I have some food packed already and then was gonna roast marshmallows and could give ya some if ya want.”

“Of course I packed food. I’m not on the same level of idiocy as you are.” Atsumu kicked at his chair with a glare. “But marshmallows don’t sound too bad.” 

Atsumu chose again to ignore the racing of his pulse when glancing at Sakusa’s soft smile. After roasting some of the meat he brought in the cooler, he brought out the marshmallows and they both ate it happily. “So what’re ya gonna do while yer here?”

Sakusa shrugged. “Read by the lake.”

“And?”

“And then probably read in the tent.”

Atsumu groaned, knowing his urge would kick in. “That’s not how yer supposed to do this. Ya gotta go hiking, fishing, canoeing or kayaking, and all kinds of stuff!” He sighed as he pulled at his hair in frustration. “Got no other choice, yer gonna join me.”

“What? No, we agreed-”

“I love camping and I refuse to let ya ruin yer first time doing this, so let me show ya how fun it is.” Atsumu interrupted with finality. He was surprised that Sakusa offered no other protest and stayed silent. Maybe this wouldn’t be as bad as he thought. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After getting ready early the next morning, Atsumu waited for Sakusa to step out of his tent before walking towards the trail he picked earlier. “Omi-Omi, not sure if ya know this, but we aren’t going to a funeral just a hike.” Sakusa scowled as he adjusted the black sunglasses on his eyes. He was wearing matching black sweats and t-shirt. “Yer gonna get too hot in that.”

“Well we chose to leave early for a reason didn’t we?” Sakusa snapped as he glanced at the scenery around them. 

“I was just trying to help.”

“Didn’t ask for it.” 

Atsumu clenched his fists and decided to forget keeping up with conversation. As they hiked up the trail, Sakusa stuck to his statement of not asking for Atsumu’s help every time he tripped over a root or stepped on an unsteady rock. Atsumu’s hand would shoot out to catch him, but Sakusa batted it away with disgust. He eventually got the hint and stopped offering.

However, what he didn’t expect was when they arrived and he sprinted to the overlook and tripped over a large rock, Sakusa caught him. Before he could even blink, he felt strong arms reach out from behind him and hold him up steadily. Atsumu could barely get a word out as his heart leapt into his throat at the realization of Sakusa holding him. Sakusa, who just swatted his hands away earlier, was holding Atsumu close to him. “Are you alright?”

Atsumu turned to stare up at Sakusa, whose eyes held a glimpse of worry. “Y-Yeah, uh- thanks.” He ducked his head before Sakusa could see the rising heat to his face. He knew it was stupid, but his mind wasn’t working properly after the near fall, and he leaned back just a fracture into Sakusa’s chest. He heard Sakusa’s sharp intake of breath and quickly came to his senses and jumped away. “S-S-So anyways, the view!” His heart hadn’t stopped pounding even after they finished gazing down at the forests and rivers below them. Or on the way down when Sakusa stuck extra close to Atsumu, his arm extended anytime Atsumu slipped. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


When they sat down on the edge of the pier to fish, he expected that they would fight or sit in an uncomfortably boring silence, but instead Sakusa was the first to speak up. It was only about volleyball at first, but then moved to his family and older siblings that Atsumu never knew he had. In turn, Atsumu began to talk about his family and what it was like growing up in Hy ōgo, and the many wild antics he and his brother got into. 

He was surprised when Sakusa let out a quiet laugh and wanted nothing more than to hear it again. He started telling one crazy story after the other until Sakusa doubled over with laughter, and knew for sure he was fucked. Sakusa’s laugh rang through his ears and his smile was forever imprinted in Atsumu’s mind. He was only laughing, why did he have to look so good?

Sakusa revealed more about what living in Tokyo was like, and how he eventually came to Osaka after college. Atsumu could plainly see the differences in their lives and how they grew up, but there was one thing that they always understood. The need to be on the court, and the need to win to keep standing on it. Atsumu wished that didn't make him as happy about it as it did. 

They lost track of time before heading back when the sun was setting low and started up a new fire. Sakusa didn’t even try to ask this time and pulled his chair over. After eating their dinner, Atsumu wanted to spend more time with him. He didn’t want to call it a night yet and asked to play a game of cards. “Which game?”

Atsumu pulled out the deck from his bag. “The only ones I really know are the different kinds of poker.”

Sakusa rolled his eyes, unimpressed. “Of course you do.”

“Oi! What’s that supposed to mean?”

“But even if we did play, there’s nothing to gain from it.” Sakusa replied as he helped shuffle the cards, ignoring Atsumu’s question. 

Atsumu pondered over it for a moment before propping his chin on his elbow with a sly smirk. “Then how about we try strip poker?”

He expected Sakusa to glare or threaten him, but he never even considered the possibility of Sakusa blushing. He turned away from Atsumu, but the light from the fire clearly displayed the rising pink on his cheeks.  _ It has to be from the fire right? He’s just too hot from it right now?  _

“O-Obviously not. I-I’m leaving.” Sakusa coughed as he hurriedly walked to his tent and zipped it behind him without another word. 

Atsumu was left there, dumbfounded. When he cleaned up, took his shower, and laid down to rest, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. He continued to recreate the image in his mind, unsure if he should trust his memory. Because it made no sense that Sakusa would blush, especially at something like that.  _ Does that mean… wait, does he… no, no he couldn’t.. right?  _ When he tossed and turned throughout the night from contemplating it, he decided to try and test him the next day. 

  
  
  
  
  


They agreed the day before to go fishing early in the morning to start off the day. However, instead of conversation, a tense silence ensued. He couldn’t stop glancing at Sakusa, and he knew Sakusa noticed from the glares, but he had to know. He’d been seeing a different side to Sakusa once they arrived. Instead of his usual rude, confident self, he was the complete opposite. He was flustered and confused about almost everything they did and Atsumu had to instruct him how. 

When he had to use the restroom, he panicked and made Atsumu be a lookout to make sure no one else barged in because the restrooms were “already filthy enough.” He constantly batted at insects flying around with a grimace and sometimes would slap the parts he thought were being touched in fear only for it to be a branch from a tree instead. He quietly listened to Atsumu’s rambling and stuck much closer to him than normal. 

Maybe he was reading into it too much. They only had been there for a couple days and there was no way that Sakusa could’ve come to like him that fast. Maybe he had feelings before? OR maybe he had none at all. The only thing Atsumu was sure of was that the feelings he’d been burying for months were about to overtake him and make him do something stupid. 

He decided to hell with it and wanted to test him to be sure. He moved his chair right next to Sakusa’s so that there wasn’t any space between them and laid his head on Sakusa’s shoulder. “Miya, what the hell-”

“I’m still tired.” Atsumu faked a yawn before closing his eyes with a barely repressed smile. “And call me Atsumu. I’ve told ya that about a hundred times.”

“Tch,” Sakusa hissed, making Atsumu chuckle as he moved his face closer to Sakusa’s neck but still respectful enough not to touch his skin directly. He waited for Sakusa to say something else, but he remained silent. After almost falling asleep a while later, he felt fingers running through his hair, and woke up immediately. Sakusa was lightly brushing through Atsumu’s hair, and Atsumu was sure he was going to combust from how hard his heart was beating. He was about to speak up because he couldn’t take it anymore until he heard a whisper. “Atsumu..”

_ Yeah, I’m fucked. _

  
  
  
  
  


He threw caution out the window as he continued to tease Sakusa throughout the day. When Sakusa would finish a sip from his drink, Atsumu would pick it up after him and drink from where Sakusa did, staring at him the entire time. Sakusa shoved and cursed at him, but it didn’t cover the fact that he was blushing. When Sakusa was sitting for too long while he read and rubbed at his neck, Atsumu was there in an instant offering to massage it for him. Before Sakusa could get a word out, Atsumu's hands began to slowly knead into Sakusa’s neck and down his back. Sakusa leaned into his touch with closed eyes and his lips parted, and it took every ounce of self-control for Atsumu not to turn him around and kiss him right then and there. 

When he offered to go canoeing together because he still had Osamu’s with him, Sakusa agreed. He quickly changed out of his outfit into a muscle shirt and tight, very small shorts. Atsumu didn’t even try to hide the fact that he was staring and let his eyes roam over him before meeting his eyes with a wide smirk. “Ya look good, Omi-kun, real good.”

Sakusa threw his hat at Atsumu, which he easily caught. “Why are you being so insufferable today?”

“Why are ya being so hot today?”

Sakusa gritted his teeth as Atsumu watched the tips of his ears redden. “I really hate you, you know.”

“No, I don’t. Cause I don’t think ya do.” He replied with a wink before pulling out the canoe for both of them to carry. It was just down the dirt path, and when they arrived, he held the canoe firmly while Sakusa sat down inside. He followed right after him and pushed off the bank with his oar. They gradually moved away from the bank and down the stream, but not too far that they would forget their way back. 

Atsumu knew he should be gazing at the gorgeous forest around them, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Sakusa. The pink and yellow hues from the sunset shone beautifully on the planes of Sakusa’s face. His curls at the front were being blown softly by the breeze, and his lips were perked up in a small smile. He knew then that he couldn’t deny the fact that he liked Sakusa anymore. That he really, really liked. Hell, he’d been falling for him for he didn’t even know how long. 

He didn’t even register that he’d been leaning closer until Sakusa turned to him with wide eyes. “A-Atsumu, what’re you-” He broke off as he flinched back to stand up, causing the canoe to wobble. 

Atsumu immediately moved back, and held the canoe to steady it. “J-Just stay still, Omi.”

Sakusa shot him a withering glare. “Y-You do  _ that  _ and expect me to stay still?!?” His legs were shaking even more.

Atsumu rose to reach out to him to calm him down. “Look, Omi, just calm down. Ya don’t want to fall right-'' It was too late. Sakusa flinched from him again, and this time the entire canoe instantly flipped to the side. 

He splashed into the water, swallowing a mouthful of water before rising to the surface to spit it out. He glanced around worriedly for Sakusa, only to see him already swimming towards the bank. “Oi! Omi-kun! Wait up!!” He just barely managed to make it to the bank before Sakusa walked away. He jumped to his feet and grabbed Sakusa by the wrist to turn him around. “Omi, what’s-”

“Why have you been messing with me all day?!?” Sakusa hissed with a glare. “You’ve been teasing me and giving me those looks and it’s messing with my head. You’re normally never like this with me, and I don’t understand why it’s so different now-”

Atsumu couldn’t stand to listen anymore before he raised onto his toes to capture Sakusa’s lips. Sakusa froze on the spot, but Atsumu continued to kiss him and move to cup his jaw. After leaning back, he smiled affectionately up at Sakusa. “I like ya, Omi-kun. I really, really like ya. I’ve been falling for ya for a while now, but never thought you’d feel the same way until now. You’ve been acting so different too, and it gave me just a little bit of hope and so I went for it. H-How do ya feel about me, Omi?”

Sakusa’s blush extended from the tips of his ears to his cheeks and down his neck before leaning down to kiss Atsumu. He instantly opened up for Sakusa and raised his other hand to thumb Sakusa’s cheek. Sakusa’s hands roved over his back and through his hair. Atsumu wanted to drown himself in the moment, but Sakusa still never officially said how he felt so he broke it off. “O-Omi, tell me how ya feel first.”

“I-I’m not saying it.” Sakusa rejected before trying to lean down again to kiss Atsumu. He only gave into the temptation for a moment before pushing back at him. 

“N-Not fair! I told ya, so it’s yer turn.”

Sakusa opened his mouth and closed it several times before shaking his head. “Isn’t this enough? It’s so..”

“Embarrassing?” Atsumu finished with a smirk. “That’s exactly why ya gotta say it.”

Sakusa tried to frown but it instantly melted. “I really hate you.”

Atsumu shook his head before brushing soft kisses against Sakusa’s cheek. “You really like me.”

Sakusa’s grip on Atsumu’s shirt tightened as he gazed down at Atsumu with half-lidded eyes. He leaned into Atsumu’s other hand and brushed his lips against it. “I really like you.”

“For how long?”

Sakusa’s affectionate expression all but vanished as he pushed Atsumu away and strode for the tent. “Ahh c’mon Omi!! It’s just a question!! I have the right to know!!” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After Atsumu continuously teased Sakusa as they laid in his tent together, Sakusa roughly kissed him to shut him up and they continued to make out until the sky was dark and they broke it off to hold each other close to sleep. When they woke up the next morning, they shamelessly made out again before rushing to pack their things in Atsumu’s truck to meet back with the team for their meeting that night. 

The ride only felt like minutes as they filled it up with their back-and-forth banter as they tried to decide what was the better music to play, which turned into who was the best artist, and then a karaoke competition. Atsumu hated that the hours flew by because he wanted nothing more than to stay like that. However, they eventually arrived back to meet with their team. 

Atsumu opened up the door for Sakusa as they walked in, smiling at each other, and the others waved to them. Only Bokuto raced over to them with a bright smile. “Hey! How’d it go, Tsum-Tsum?”

Atsumu beamed back at him before glancing at Sakusa. “It was really fun. I wish we could’ve stayed longer.”

“Are you sure?” Bokuto asked as he squinted at Sakusa’s neck. “Then why is his neck covered in bandages?”

They both blushed with a cough. “For some reason, he attracted a lot of bugs and didn’t want others to see the bites.”

Bokuto eyed them with suspicion. “Then why are you both so red? Are you sure you’re not sick?”

Atsumu waved away his concern, looking for Sakusa for backup, but his head was turned away with a frown. “Nah, nah, we’re good.”

“They why-”

“Okay yes, we’re adapting alright!?!!?” Atsumu shouted, and the rest of the team stared at them. “W-We really like each other, so stop interrogating me already.”

However, he expected more shock or surprise from them, especially Bokuto, but they only widened their eyes silently. “Ohh, so it worked then, huh Kiyoomi-kun?” Sakusa bristled at Bokuto’s question, making Atsumu very curious. 

“What worked?”

Bokuto glanced at Sakusa with confusion. “That he went to go camping this weekend so that he could be with you alone, away from everyone. He was hoping to spend more time with you so that’d you get to know him and-”

Sakusa jumped forward to cover Bokuto’s mouth with the handkerchief from his pocket. “That’s enough. Leave now.” Bokuto nodded and quickly sprinted away from them.

Atsumu sidled up to Sakusa with a smug grin. “Omiiii, Omi-Omi, wanna tell me what that was about?” Sakusa pushed him away to walk towards the others. “Don’t tell me ya went camping all to make me fall for ya. Did ya? Did ya really do that?”

“Shut the hell up!” 

Atsumu chuckled as he raced to catch up to him. “But Omi-kun! I want to know!”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I whipped this up at the last minute and didn't have time to send it to my beta reader XD
> 
> Hope you still it enjoyed it and please let me know what you thought!!
> 
> feel free to say hi on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/xxserenity_)


End file.
